Reflective Memories
by DawnXnova
Summary: The goddesses from a different universe create a new world, however a Snow Ice planet with a group of necromancers called the organization has been wiped out to the point of extinction, The two boys who have been reincarnated, one with a pure heart and the other with a cold cursed soul, his memories locked away are the answer to the their mysterious past life?


_On a Plant of Snow and Ice was an organization of knowledgeable and powerful necromancers_

_They were intelligible about time and space, even different dimensions or other worlds_

_But they hungered for more knowledge, so they wanted to perfect a possibility no human could accomplish, to create a living being…_.

_So the group did everything in their power to make it a success…_

_The project to prove they could create beings just like gods could…_

_They had everything they needed to start the process; a handful of hooded elders of necromancy started to circle and surround the magic summoning circle they carved on the floor under their feet that took ages to assemble and the silver haired headmaster raised his hand as a silent command to start the group surrounding them watched closely_

_Two small girls saw the process take place, one with silver white hair similar to the headmasters' and the other a shade of dark black however her eyes were snowy white; she was clothed in a red cloak that was her name_

_"w-we're not supposed to be here Red!" she whispered but loud enough for the girl two hear, but Red continued to approach, Red turned her head and responded_

_"What's the worse they could do?" she grinned and continued but the white one insisted they retreat_

_"Where's your sense of adventure? Besides your father's here" but the white just shook her head in disagreement making Red frown_

_"He'll get mad and punish me if he finds out we are here!" but Red just shrugged_

_"That is if he finds us first!" holding here index finger and pointed at the white to assure her statement "now be quiet it's about to start!" putting her hand in a winged motion_

_The elders began to chant the spell in repeat as if in a trance, the materials that were placed at the center began to mix and fuse together; the elders then raised each of their hands directly to the now mixed grey liquid_

_The materials was everything down to the last gram of the human body_

_Using their hands to give shape to the mixed material, now formed a liquefied version of the human body, lights of magic from the surrounding circle shot into the jelly like body turning it to a solid of flesh and bone, the necromancers gasped, surprised and amazed of how well it was going so far_

_The girl's eyes went wide, they were proud of the project and effort their group finally was able to master_

_The process was finally complete the room shrouded in a fog of mist after all that magic that was used up and the creature was amazing, it had everything a human would have, it had a structure of a male even if it had long black hair flowing all the way down to its knees_

_"M-My god… WE DID IT! We finally perfected it" the elders cheered at their success, making the crowd cheer as well, that the hard work ended and well_

_The creature breathed its first breath of air and sighed, it lifted its glowing golden eyes and looked at its surroundings, questions began to haunt its mind and it slowly felt the emotion of fear rest inside it_

_"Why are they cheering?" it lifted its hands to its face and stared blankly, that's when another question came into its mind_

_"Are they the ones who created me?" he looked around the room once again and found his eyes staring at the silver haired headmaster with a strange look on his face, the knowledge of its mind began to process what had just taken place and why they were cheering, the creature frowned_

_"Why are they staring at me? More over why did they create me?" it began to stubble forward giving the elders a shock and gave their full attention, it glared at every single elder straight into their face then gave a chuckle and smiled_

_"You're Humans right? Because I hate humans" the thing spoke, the elders didn't have time to process the words and with much speed the thing charged at one of the elders, it grabbed and dug its nails into the old man's neck lifting him off his feet and without much trouble throwing him into a wall, the impact caused a lot of blood to splat against the now broken cracked wall_

_"s-such strength…" his last words left silently, everyone in the room began to panic_

_"I-It's a MONSTER!" a woman screamed_

_"What have we done!?" a man shouted_

_Everyone surrounding the circle began running for the exit doors, the elders tried to use magic to battle against it but they were drained from the creation process they easily failed and was given their bloody death_

_As the two girls search through the crowd of people for the headmaster It was able to kill a few more necromancers from the group before the rest escaped, the head master was soon found by the girls from all the confusion_

_"What in the world are you-?!" the white haired man then face palmed himself and sighed "you know whatever, we need to leave now!" he reached to each of the girls hands and dragged them away swiftly out the busted door into the cold snow, trying to catch up with the rest of the group who was already ahead and as they ran Red turned her face back at the building_

_The Palace was burning; somebody must have tripped over the candles when they tried to flee, the creature's eyes fell to the dead body, he then stripped him of his cloak and wore it itself_ (seeing as the creature was naked (o/o) _the cloak still had faint blood splatters but it didn't care_

_Through the doors she saw the creature staring right at her but she didn't feel fear or threatened nor did the monster make a move to dash for them_

_They simply made eye contact with each other nothing more nothing less_

_Red could feel bitter loneliness in the thing's golden eyes as the distance got bigger between them_

_"What's wrong?!" the white one asked still frozen from the event that just happened, Red just shook her head; she didn't like this… not at all…_

The sounds of cries can be heard below, tirelessly fighting to just run out of breath, the two men over the great sky surrounding the earth, falling to their knees.

"Today shall be your last, I vow to my sword, I will not fall" he then raised his head getting to his feet to raise his golden sword to the heavens calling the transparent wings to form on is back shining a pure golden sunlight.

"Don't underestimate me you fool!" his eyes glared a crimson red, he stood making a grin as he made his black cross scythe in lined to his hands to his sharp blade enchanted with shadows and magic "I will kill you" he pointed at the winged man defying his words

"We shall see" The swordsman charged at great speed, missing his stab but quickly blocked the swing of the black blade, the battle was like two dragons in war for dominance. This caused a horrible storm in the world below and without realizing it, so many lives were lost.

But neither would back down from the fight for the gods of the two worlds; however both have equal powers therefore, there can't be a winner but they kept fighting not knowing the cause would end destroying humanity.

So the humans cried to the goddesses of the world begging forgiveness and hope for peace, but it never was able to reach the ears of the gods, however one of the goddesses Akuma Homura the Witch of the Seven Desires realized how serious the situation really was.

But knowing she could not be trusted by the Goddess of Wishes, she used her magic to show the outcome, if the battle continues, she had to try to managed and persuade the goddess an idea she can't refuse.

"H-Homura, what did you do!" the Goddess cried as she watched the horror unfold before her. Yet the witch just shrugged at the assuming thought of the girl and brought the facts to words turning away she spoke as if to laugh bitterly

"Me? It was not my doing" the possibility of the Goddess believing her was slim but now was not the time, she just continued her speech "Why I wouldn't lie to you, Madoka" speaking honestly but adding a sarcastic tone to her speech.

"I don't understand" the Goddess of Wishes dared to ask making the witch surprised to think the girl believing in her words, all that was left was to see how well she can continue…

"The only cause is their fight to see truth in justice" the witch chuckled turning her eyes to the Goddess "You should have known they couldn't win against each other" confirming her facts that 'they were the cause' of this destruction

"You have no other option, Madoka, if you value the blue planet, you so wanted to protect, you will work with me to put a stop to this" the deity was about to argue but the witch said a possibility she can't overlook.

"Judging by the fight right now something tells me they won't listen to you" the witch saw it in their eyes and the way they were fighting they would not back down because some deity told them to,

"But hey, give it your best shot I won't stop you" she added amused of the outcome, that spark in the girl's eyes said she won't give in without trying

As the battle continued the storm had gotten worse, the winged man had the worst injuries, his right eye was bleeding, bruises were on his face and his shoulders were cut deep through his armor, but no matter how worse it had got, he kept on standing up to his feet even if his legs were severely damaged or broken.

The two men were bleeding pretty badly, but the pain never made them stop raising their weapons to each other's necks.

Both breathing pretty hard, the crimson eyed was at his worst when damage came to his body, his left side was in bad shape, his ribs were pretty seriously shattered to bits and his head was bleeding from all the cuts to his face, his arms shaking from the countless severe gashes he received but kept the hard grip to his scythe

"You bastard, I'll blast you to hell" he growl with a screeching tone

"I said it before, I will not fall by your filthy hands YOU MONSTER!" he pushed his broken legs to the maximum to a dash but the demon knew all too well, so instead of defending, he dashed toward the attack of his enemy "you loud mouth…you should just SHUT UP!" the black blade danced in his hands…

But… the two powers never collided; instead they were countered, blocked by an arrow of magic energy before their strike clashed

It was the Goddess of Wishes the light pink glow of great power with the bow in her hands, she was Madoka "ENOUGH!" she screamed boldly flashing her golden eyes

The two men gave their full attention, a bit shock the goddess herself interrupted the battle between them "This battle has lasted long enough! Please, retreat now!" an order from the goddess, the swordsman was to always obey her but was puzzled 'stop? He was so close to destroying the monster once in for all, and to be told to stop? Why?'

The man's thought, were interrupted by the demon giving the chance to swing at his head, luckily he managed to block with the sword in time pushing the scythe back for an overhead swing. Both holding the strength to continue the battle, the demon was again defending himself against the strikes of the golden sword

"STOP IT!" she pleaded, no she was begging for them to stop their battle; it was true that no matter what she said they're battle would continue without hearing a sound of her cries

That's when the witch's words could be heard "you stupid little boy!" she reached her arm out causing the scythe in the demon's hands to melt to a black liquid, the demon's eyes widen with shock "oh? Did you forget?" she gave a grim smile as the liquid formed to a round sphere between the two men

"This weapon I gave you was made out of my own blood, but you already knew that, right?" the sphere released a Web like goo that spread and covered their body, holding them in place

"You Witch! What do you think you're doing!?" The demon shouted violently and struggling to break the web that held him, the swordsman was horrified that his sword left his hands causing him too, to be swallowed by the goo like web 'E-Excalibur?!'

"Your fight has caused destruction therefore…" the goddess fought the desire to shed tears and kept speaking "you will no longer hold the all mighty Excalibur, anymore!" the winged man didn't understand 'what did I do wrong? I was only doing what you told me!' his mind was in confusion and the utter betrayal filled his heart with bitter emotions

"I don't understand, Madoka why?!" his heart filled with fear of what was happening; the person he was trying to please and fight for was…

"I have no other choice!" holding back her tears she raised her hand to Excalibur, griping Excalibur she pulled the bow's string back using the end of the sword's handle, in response the sword spread it's golden magic causing an electric pulse to connect to her bow

The way It looked , she aimed on the back of the swordsman, his wings suddenly manifested, shining it's golden light, his eyes were again puzzled that's when he realized his wings were in the way of her shot to the crimson eyed demon before him but that moment soon ended to quickly

"Please, you can't do this! Madoka!" he pleaded at the last second however…

"I WILL GIVE JUSTICE!" her shot… was perfect…

She let go of the string which locked the sword in place, shooting through the transparent wings like paper, shattering them like glass and straight into the center of the demon's chest, the demon coughed up a great amount of blood from his dry mouth.

His screams were unable to get out because of the pain, It hurt as if lightning was burn into his stomach, the pain was worse than anything the winged man ever inflicted on him; he was choking on his own blood from the inside and that was it HE NEEDED TO GET THAT SWORD OUT OF HIM!

He reached to the handle, the mere touch burned his hands but he had no other choice, it was ether die from within or pull the sword out and have the pain on his burning hands

He griped hard on the sword, 'IT STUNG LIKE HELL!' but despite the horrible pain his hands were experiencing, he needed the sword out, he pulled the sword out slowly inch by inch and inch by inch it felt like the pain increased but finally it reach to the tip and he finally pulled it out

The crimson eyed panted as he breathed deeply, blood leaked from his eyes, he threw the sword across from him leaving a bloody trail, the demon lay on his side tired from all the blood loss and pain

But then he uncontrollably shivered violently, the wound to his center leaked a fog of black mist. Then he screamed as all the shadows from within him rushed to escape from his body all at once

That's when he collapsed, his long black hair covered his face, his body gave a little trace of smoke burns from the release, his body was no longer shaking, it was now just lifeless.

The winged man had fallen to his knees staring blankly as white feathers gently fell around him; his mind was a mess trying to gather the last little fragments that would soon disappear

The remaining feathers that still held to his back began to break off one by one, "w..why..?" he spoke so weakly as if holding onto a thread of sanity "M-Madoka…I-I…I'm…" his vision began to play tricks on him, the last thing he wanted to say before he forgot it, he spoke out loud…

"I-I…I'm... so sorry…M...Madoka?" his clouded eyes gently closed as if he was going into a deep sleep…

Madoka let her tears fall down her cheeks crying softy, sobbing quietly "I-Is it over?" not even going to glance at the witch who slowly walked to her side her, then she used the magic using the web and covered them both like a blanket, slowly it started to harden to a solid stone

Finally it's over for now, let them have sweet dreams because the story has just begun…


End file.
